Discarded by Some, Treasured by Others
by DrackenLady
Summary: Vernon abandons Harry in front of a club soon after he is left with them. The catch? The club is in St. Louis. Vampire raised Harry! Stripper Harry! New Family Harry! 3someSlash! Mild Incest!adult chapters are posted on aff. Possible slight angst in some chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Petunia I am NOT bringing that freak on our vacation!"

"Vernon what do you expect us to do, there is _no one_ to look after him!"

"Fine, just keep in mind; if he comes with us, he is not coming back here with us."

"Even better, he will be in a whole different continent and if those freaks ask, we'll just tell them he was kidnapped. Then we wash our hands from that world for good!"

_**One week later**_

An obese man stood outside of a club in the 'dirty' district as he called it. He was holding a bundle loosely, almost as if he did not care if it fell or not. He quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was looking too closely at him before placing the bundle on the ground and quickly walking away.

The vacation that had been so carefully planned had been ruined when they had arrived and discovered that St. Louis, the city they were vacationing in, had apparently legalized vampires, wereanimals and other such freaks.

The freak had somehow planned this, he just knew it! Well, no matter now, he could rejoin his own kind at that club. Hopefully, a club owned by a vampire would have at least one hungry vampire who wouldn't mind eating the baby freak.

_**Two minutes after Vernon's departure**_

A man with pale skin, curly black hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped outside, making sure that the club's signs were all working properly. They would soon be opening and he was doing the last minute checks.

Hearing a sudden whimper, he glanced around curiously; there was no one on the streets. Hearing the whimpering sound again, he looked down and spotted a bundle by the club door. Gently picking it up, he moved the blanket aside to see the tiny face of a baby, no more then one year old. Jet black messy hair fell across startling jade green eyes, full pouty lips trembling with whimpers. A cute button nose that complimented his round face and, barely seen underneath the hair, a curious lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The baby suddenly started crying, startling the older man out of his musings. Gently rocking the boy back to sleep, he again glanced down the street to see who had dropped him off.

Hearing a rustling sound, he shifted the blanket again and spotted a letter. Opening it while making sure not to jostle the baby too much, he grew angrier at each word he read.

_To whomever is reading this:_

_This boy is a freak of nature, and deserves to die. The reason why I left him at this club is because, while vampires and wereanimals are freaks, he is a bigger one. I left him in the hope that one of the vampires may be hungry and will bleed him dry or a wereanimal would just swallow him whole. _

There was no signature but he didn't need one. The animal that would do something like this was the true freak. Eyes flashing black for a moment, he calmed himself so as to not startle the baby.

Glancing at the club, then at the baby and back again, he made a quick decision. Opening the door, he walked inside with the child, while the sign on the top of the club flashed in deep, blood red neon lighting, the name of the club: _Guilty Pleasures._


	2. Chapter 2

Toughest chapter of my writing career so far...I have no idea what Stripping scenes are supposed to entail! So yah, I winged it...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jean-Claude leaned against the wall in the back rooms of Guilty Pleasures, surveying the chaos before him with a sense of morbid fascination. Men were wresting over make up products, clothing was flying all over the place, some were yelling at others for taking to long with certain product. He absently wondered if this scene would be any different in a female strip club.

Sure the club was for male shifter and vampire strippers, but they acted worse than hormonal females he imagined. One make up table caught his eye, its occupant detached from the happenings behind him.

Its occupant looked to be about eighteen years old, his hair a jet black that reached his shoulders. Normally, it lay in a mess resembling a bird's nest but for tonight the man had used over twenty hair products on it to get it to lie straight. His emerald green eyes were staring intently at the mirror as his long fingered hands held a liquid eyeliner applicator, carefully applying it until his eyes stood out all the more. His nose complemented his long face, giving him that rugged boyish look. His red luscious lips pulled back into a smile as he put down the applicator, satisfied with his looks for the moment.

The young man looked over and spotted the vampire staring at him. He gave him a wide smile before he stood up, grabbing a fedora hat and placing it on his head as he walked over. Jean-Claude took that time to take in his full outfit, black dress slacks encased long, lean muscled legs. He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest on top completing the outfit.

"_Papa!"_ he said happily, reaching over to wrap slim arms around Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude embraced the younger man tightly, sniffing deeply at the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon that seemed to encase the boy. "_Mon petit pétale."_ He whispered in his seductive voice, hiding a smirk at when the boy tensed at hearing the name.

"_Papa!_ Honestly how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" the boy pouted, just as Jean-Claude knew he would. His tirade was cut off when slim but muscular arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against a strong chest.

"_Mon emeraude,_ you would think with all the times that you have told him, you would have realized that he would not stop calling you that." A soft voice whispered into his ear. He turned around and surveyed the man behind him.

The man was pale with long, metallic gold hair and bright blue eyes. His body was muscular but slender. He was smiling at the younger boy, flashing just a hint of fangs.

"_Père, _I know he will not listen to me, but I do still hope!" the boy replied, attempting to explain the reasoning that only made sense in his head.

A sudden chime filled the air, causing the other occupants in the room to rush around even faster, attempting to finish their last minute preparations in order to be on time for the curtain raise.

"_Emeraude,_ are you sure that you want to do this?" the blond vampire asked.

"_Père, _I am sure. I've always wanted to do this, ever since I saw uncles Nathaniel and Jason doing it for the first time." The boy reassured.

"_Ch__èri,__ I really don't think you can call them uncles, they are not that much older than you after all." Jean-Claude advised. _

_"__Papa, __I cannot be sure of that, they do stop __ageing__ once they hit a certain age after all d__ue__ to their shifter genes. And since they won't tell me their true age, I will keep calling them Uncles hoping they will grow tired of it and tell me their true age." The boy explained before excusing himself when a second chime sounded._

_Jean-Claude held his arms out to the other vampire, pulling him into a gentle embrace. "What do you think of this Asher?"_

_Asher looked up into the midnight blue eyes of his lover. He took in the black curls falling gently down to a perfectly defined pale chest. He took in the __chiseled__ face, the luscious lip and the straight nose. _

_"I do not know. It is his decision but I truly don't know if this is what he needs." Asher replied. _

_"__Mon chardonneret,__ ever since we decided to raise that boy he has been surprising us, always going beyond our expectations. Let us trust him once again, __oui?__"_

_Nodding slightly reluctantly, Asher sighed before pressing a gentle kiss to Jean-Claude's lips then walking away, to go make sure that everything was going smoothly until curtain rise._

_Jean-Claude surveyed the room one last time before walking away, heading towards the__dining area of club, lost in his own thoughts. He recalled the night that he had brought the boy inside the club and introduced him to Asher. At first, they had both been reluctant of raising the infant but with the help of Jason and Nathaniel, two shifters who worked for them, they had grown accustomed to having the baby in their midst._

_They had all been in agreement on one thing though. They refused to name him. The letter left that night had not named the boy so they had decided to not name him either. For the past seventeen years, he had only been called by French nicknames by Asher and himself, Emerald by his uncle Nathaniel and Jade by his uncle Jason._

_The four of them had been his primary caregivers, the two shifters taking care of him during the mornings when the vampires were 'dead' to the world while the vampires took him during the night when the shifters were working. When he had turned eleven, he had received a letter, delivered by an owl, which had explained that he was invited to the Salem Institute of Magical Arts. What had shocked them wasn't the letter but the name printed onto it._

_**Harry Potter.**_

_That was the day they discovered his name._

_**Flashback**_

___Jean-Claude watched as his son played with his two uncles, attempting to win an arm wrestling match with Nathaniel when they were interrupted by a flutter of wings and a barn owl soaring in through the window, dropping a letter on his son's lap._

___It took them a few minutes but finally Jason spoke up. "You guys just saw that too right?"_

___Nodding slowly, his son picked up the letter, turning it over curiously. "Weird…" he said._

_"__What's weird?" Asher question from where he was leaning his head against Jean-Claude's shoulder._

_"__The address on this describes exactly where we are, but the name is weird." The boy replied._

_"__What does it say?" Nathaniel questioned this time._

_"____**Harry Potter, the Living Room under Guilty Pleasures, the District, St. Louis.**__" The eleven year old read off. _

_They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Enter." Jean-Claude ordered._

_A female walked into the room. She stood at approximately six foot six and had very broad shoulders. Her brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face make up free. She was wearing a sports bra, most likely because no t-shirt would fit past her broad shoulders._

_"__Claudia, is there something the matter?" Jean-Claude questioned the ____were-rat____ bodyguard. _

_"__There's someone out here saying he needs to talk to you about a letter the kid apparently received." She explained._

___Glancing at the others, Jean-Claude told her to let him in. A man with brown eyes and black hair that was going grey entered. He introduced himself as Mr. Anderson, the headmaster of Salem Institute._

_"__I am here to welcome you to our school Mr. Potter." Anderson said, smiling happily. _

_"__Potter?" his son asked. "How do you know that's my name?"_

_"__Our student registrar detects any new people displaying hints of magic and automatically adds their name. You're name has been on there for ten years now." Anderson informed them. _

___Before anything else could be said, Jean-Claude watched as his son stood and silently left the room. Shooting a look at the two shifters who nodded in understanding, he and Asher quickly excused themselves before following their son, barely spotting him entering their bedroom._

___Entering the room, Asher softly closed the door after them then turned to survey the young boy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head bent down staring at his hands with his hair obscuring their view of his face. Glancing at each other, both vampires walked over to their son, sitting on either side of him and wrapping an arm each around his shoulders. _

___They remained quiet, giving him a chance to gather his thoughts and speak if he wanted to. "I never knew." He finally whispered. "I never wanted to know what they named me. I mean, if they had planned on throwing me away like they did, why would they bother naming me, right? Then to find out that they had named me and then just threw me away, hoping someone would kill me, makes you wonder huh. What was the point of giving me a name?"_

_Not knowing what to say to make it better, the vampires just hugged him tighter. After a few moments, he spoke again. "I don't want it."_

_Confused, Asher was the one to ask. "Don't want what?"_

"_That…name. I don't want it." The boy explained. "I don't want any reminder of them, the ones who threw me away, who insulted the people who loved me more than they ever could, who raised me as their own. I don't want anything to do with them. I don't want that name."_

"_Chèri, you have to have a name if you want to go to this school of theirs. We all know there is something special about you, have all felt it. You need to train this…magic of yours." Jean-Claude attempted to convince him though failing because his heart was not truly in it. He did not want any reminders of the ones who had hurt his son this much either._

"_I'll just change my name. But I refuse to be associated with those…those people!" the boy exclaimed vehemently. _

"_What would you change your name to?" Asher questioned._

_Staring at him for a moment, he finally answered. "Jayden. Jayden Schuyson."_

_Seeing the confused look on his fathers faces, he elaborated. "Jayden so it's a mix between what Uncles Nathaniel and Jason call me and Schuyson as a mix between their two last names." _

_Nodding, the three of them smiled, glad that the issue had been resolved before heading back towards the living room to talk to Mr. Anderson about this new school._

_**End Flashback**_

Smiling as he remembered the shocked looks on both Nathaniel and Jason's faces when Jayden had reintroduced himself to Mr. Anderson, Jean-Claude leaned against the wall across from the stage at Guilty Pleasures. He surveyed the crowd of humans as he got lost in thought again, remembering the events leading up to this day.

Harry had completed his schooling with high honours and at the top of all his classes just a few months prior. When asked what he now wanted to do, he had asked if he could follow in his Uncle's footsteps.

Worried about him, he and Asher had tried to convince him to change his mind but he had been adamant that this was the line of work he wanted to be in. Deciding to give him a chance to try it, he and Asher had finally agreed to let him go through with it.

On one condition of course. His first night had to be with his two uncles, who of course had not minded in the least.

Receiving a signal from Asher who was standing to the side of the stage, Jean-Claude started speaking in his seductive voice, letting his power out to touch the minds of the crowd, enthralling them easily. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Guilty Pleasures, the place where you can let your inner deviancy shine."

"Tonight we have quite the treat for you. The newest member to our establishment is performing for you tonight. But his two mentors, our very own Ripley and Brandon, wanted to help break him in so to speak. So without further ado, welcome to our stage our Ripley and Brandon with their protégé, Jayden!"

Clapping and cheering filled the room as the lights dimmed, leaving a single spotlight shining in the middle of the stage. A slow beat began pulsing through the room before being joined by a steady hum, signalling the start of the show.

The audience watched, mesmerized as the shadows around the spotlight seemed to shift, revealing a figure with his back to them. Slowly, the music began to pick up and the figure's hips began swaying slowly from side to side before suddenly the tempo picked up, making him start doing hip thrusts as well as circling his hips but still with his back to them.

Suddenly the music stopped, as did the figure. The stage lights suddenly flooded on, forcing people in the front row to blink their eyes rapidly.

Two figures emerged from either side of the stage, seemingly floating towards the figure in the middle as the crowd went wild recognizing Brandon and Ripley. Brandon was Nathaniel's stage name and Ripley was Jason's.

Ripley grabbed Jayden's arm, turning him around abruptly as Brandon wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand unbuttoning his vest while the other went up his shirt. Ripley pulled the fedora hat off his head, absently throwing it backwards towards the crowd as he smashed his lips against the younger males.

Brandon pulled the vest off Jayden's shoulders, throwing it onto the stage and starting to unbutton his shirt while laying open mouthed kisses against the younger boy's neck. Brandon and Ripley both started rolling their hips in synch to the music that had started again, causing Jayden to undulate his hips between them.

Finally getting his shirt undone, Brandon resumed his previous caresses of Jayden's chest, this time going up to his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Jayden abruptly broke the kiss with Ripley as he felt pleasure shoot through him when Brandon touched his nipples, causing his back to arch in pleasure.

He let out a shout as Ripley bit into his neck, leaving a full impression of his teeth there as punishment for breaking their kiss apart. Jayden took revenge as he reached up and ripped off Ripley's shirt, throwing it aside. He ran his hands all over the older male's chest, leaning up to lick a trail from his throat down to his nipples.

Brandon pulled off Jayden's shirt, throwing it onto the stage to be picked up later when the two other males decided he was too clothed for their liking. Jayden turned in his arms, leaning up to press their lips together, his hand running through Brandon's ankle length auburn hair.

Ripley reached between them, unbuttoning Brandon's shirt while simutaniously laying kisses against Jayden's neck. He pushed the garment off Brandon's shoulders just as air became a necessity to the other two. Jayden found his head being pulled back so that Ripley could reach more of his neck to lay kisses on as Brandon leaned down and bit into his nipple, causing him to scream. He was cut off mid scream when Ripley connected their lips together again, muffling the next scream coming out of his mouth when Brandon bit into the other nipple this time.

Ripley started kissing down his back as Brandon simultaneously started kissing down towards his stomach. They both fell to their knees at the same time; Brandon opening the button to Jayden's dress slacks using his mouth as Ripley used his teeth to pull them down slightly, showing just the hint of a G-String underneath. They both rose to their feet again, their hands exploring each others bodies around Jayden, whose head was thrown back against Ripley's shoulder. He moaned when they both assaulted his neck again and blearily opened his eyes when he felt each of them grabbing one his hands and guiding them to their respective pant buttons.

Catching on, he opened both pant buttons and waited as he felt Ripley's hand on the waistline of his pants. Brandon guided Jayden's hands to his own pants before placing his hands on Ripley's. Together, they each pushed down the others pants, revealing the fact that they were wearing matching G-Strings.

Brandon placed his hands under Jayden's armpits while Ripley placed his own hands on Jayden's hips. They both lifted him up together in a show of superhuman shifter strength and stepped out of the pool of pants at their feet as Ripley encouraged Jayden to wrap his legs around Brandon.

Their hips found a rhythm in the music, Ripley thrusting against Jayden causing him to thrust into Brandon, which made him thrust back into Jayden who pushed back into Ripley. The rhythm picked up as did the music until all of a sudden the music stopped, the lights went out and the entire club was bathed in darkness.

All the audience heard were three voices moaning in unison before some panting sounds then silence. The silence did not last long before the club patrons burst out into applause and shouts of happiness, asking for an encore or for the new stripper to come back onto the stage.

The stage lights came on again, making the audience go wild and start throwing money onto the stage, yelling out their favourite stripper's name. Two males came crawling onto the stage, wearing short shorts and picking up the money before crawling off again, making the audience aww in regret that it wasn't one of the strippers.

Jean-Claude's voice and power captured them again, causing them to forget their disappointment. "Fear not everyone; there will be other nights and other chances for you all to experience the evening with Jayden, Brandon and Ripley. Now please welcome our next friend onto the stage, Robert."

Jayden grabbed a robe from the back room, wrapping himself up in it and tying the sash around his waist, before he was tackled from behind by someone with a mass of blond curls.

"Jade that was amazing!" Jason exclaimed into his nephew's ear excitedly. "We have to do that again!"

"Jason let the poor boy go." Nathaniel laughingly ordered his friend, tying his hair up into a ponytail and grabbing his own robe.

Jayden turned around to watch his uncle Jason do the same. His uncle Jason had corn silk blond hair down to his shoulders and spring sky blue eyes. His skin was fair and his body was completely shaved from what he felt on stage.

His uncle Nathaniel on the other hand had ankle length auburn hair with pretty lilac eyes. In Jayden's eyes he was beautiful with his strong boned face and his high cheekbones.

Watching them fool around together, Jayden smiled indulgently. He knew some people would find what they had done on stage to be disgusting but he really didn't care. He had grown up with shifters and vampires after all, he had no such thing as personal bubble or sense of wrong when it came to what felt good. As long as he wasn't hurting anyone, he didn't care what people thought of him.

"Alright you two, break it up." His _Père_ ordered them, breaking up their play fight. He smiled at them all before telling them the good new. "Well you might be doing that act again. You just received the largest amount of first timer tips we have ever had."

Smiling happily, he started laughing as his Uncle Jason roared in triumph and pumped his fists into the air in victory. Laughing, Asher addressed Jayden. "_Chèri,_ your _papa_ asked that you shower and wear some formal clothing after your act. He had some new vampires here from England who wish to join our kiss that he would like you to meet."

Nodding, Harry went downstairs quickly to his room beneath the club and quickly hopped into the shower, not wanting to keep his _papa_ waiting. Washing the hair products from his head and wiping the sweat from his body, he quickly finished up before heading to the bedroom to change.

He put on some comfortable jeans and a white turtleneck before heading to the living room, where he assumed the meeting was going to take place.

A couple minutes after he had arrived, his _papa _and_ Père _walked in followed by two of the most gorgeous vampires he had ever seen.

"Ah, _Chèri,_ you are here already, good. I would like you to meet our latest additions to our kiss." His _papa_ addressed him as he walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "These are brothers from England, Wicked and Truth."

* * *

_**ALSO PLEASE READ THIS! Harry will go back to being Harry when he finds out the truth, he won't remain Jayden forever!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, SO SORRY for taking so long, this story is literally written in the spur of the moment with every chapter so it took awhile to come up with this chapter. Also, exams have been killing me and instead of studying for finals I decided to give you this, so please, appreciate it a bit XD Enjoy!

* * *

Jayden stared at the two vampires before him. He could feel their combined age shaking his bones, causing his breath to rattle in his lungs. These vampires were _old_.

The one standing to his left had short blond hair, styled into messy spikes as if its owner had ran his hands through it multiple times. He had sparkling sky blue eyes set symmetrically into a long face. His cleft chin brought attention to his luscious pale pink lips. The man was taller than Jayden, standing close to 6 feet tall and wearing a pair of black jeans with a black silk shirt on top, emphasizing his muscular torso and lean legs.

The man to Jayden's right had wavy shoulder length black hair and wide blue-gray eyes framed by luxurious, long black lashes. His face looked very similar to the blond vampires, including his cleft chin which he had covered by a light stubble. He had a wide mouth that was visibly smirking at Jayden in a suggestive way.

"It's nice to meet you." Jayden greeted, noticing the other males studying him as well. He held out his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be Jean-Claude and Asher's son. I'm Wicked." The blond vampire introduced himself, taking Jayden's offered hand and laying a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Blushing lightly, Jayden smiled at Wicked, gently pulling his hand back and offering it to Truth for a handshake. "So you're the one they adopted. He may be a cute little runt but is he worth your time and effort? He must bring you some good cash for you to be keeping him around I'll give you that!" Wicked directed to Asher and Jean-Claude, ignoring the offered hand.

Jayden stared in shock at the vampire, not believing that he had just said that. Before he could explode on the rude ignorant ass in front of him, Jean-Claude's cold tone broke through the tension filled room.

"Truth," he called out, the word instantly freezing the rude vampire. "I invited you into my city and even allowed you to petition entering my kiss, things that no other Master would ever do after what you did to your last master. I will not allow you to insult my son without cause, especially on your first meeting of him."

Truth bowed his head in acknowledgement, not allowing his discomfort and slight fear show on his face. Jean-Claude could have at least reprimanded him in private, not in front of that child. "Of course, my apologies. No ill intent was meant."

"Then you shouldn't have said anything in the first place." Asher cut into the fake apology, laying a calming hand on Jayden's shoulder.

Truth nodded, trying to hide his sneer of distain. He watched as the little boy brushed off his father's hand before storming out of the room.

Jean-Claude watched as Jayden stormed out, noticing the worry in Asher's eyes as he gazed after his son. "Truth," he addressed the new vampire. "While I may have given you an opportunity to enter my coven, a mercy compared to what other vampires would have done to you, do keep in mind that to me, my family will _always_ come first. Jayden especially, as he will one day become my successor, his acceptance of you is crucial in determining whether my offer for your acceptance into my clan remains or is retracted."

Staring at Jean-Claude in shock, Truth realized just how much damage he had just done. "I really do apologize. I did not mean to offend you, particularly after everything you have done for us and have offered to do."

"Perhaps you should consider the fact that maybe it's not us you owe that apology to." Asher replied coldly before turning and exiting the room, beginning to search for his son.

**_~*~ Meanwhile, with Jayden just after he exited the room ~*~_**

Jayden stormed out of the room, unable to believe the nerve of that vampire. He knew nothing, _nothing_, about Jayden and goes straight to assuming something as vile as…_that!_ Sure, his fathers were hot, you had to be blind and just flat out stupid not to admit that but come on! They were his fathers!

Storming into his room, Jayden slammed the door behind him as he headed straight for the bedside drawer where he kept his cellphone. Pulling it out, he dialed a number off the top of his head. He just really needed to vent right now and the only person who could bear to be around him and actually listen was his aunt.

Putting the phone to his ear, he heard someone pick up on the second ring. "Hello?" a deep masculine voice sounded in his ear.

"Richard, hey it's Jayden." Jayden sighed out, glad to hear the calming tones of one of his many uncles. Richard was the Ulfric of the local werewolf pack, the one Jason belonged to as well as several of the guards who worked for his _Père._

"Jayden, how was your first show?" Richard asked, excited to hear the younger man's voice. He had been one of the ones against the stripping job but seeing how much Jayden wanted it had finally relented.

"It went very well, I may have developed a fan base." Jayden replied, momentarily forgetting why he had called when he remembered the excitement of being on stage. "I'll tell you all about it later but I was wondering, is Anita home?"

"Yah she is, I'll put her on." Richard told him, hearing the urgency in his voice. He knew that Jayden felt truly comfortable with Anita out of all his 'relatives' because he knew she would be brutally honest with him, no matter if it hurt him or not.

"Jayden?" A female voice rang in his ear, causing him to sigh.

"Hey Anita." Jayden replied.

"What's wrong?" she got straight to the point, hearing the weariness and anger in the boy's voice.

Jayden took a deep breath in and explained what had happened, not once getting interrupted by her until he finished his tale of the jerk vampire.

"Why did they insult you? That makes no sense they did not even know you!" Anita snapped, angered by the rude manners and what they had said about her nephew.

"Only of them insulted me, the other was actually really nice. I just…I can't believe I just stood there then stormed out, _Père_ must be so angry at me right now I mean he only called me there to introduce me to them and then I just go and storm out, that was so rude to him."

"Jayden listen to me, I've known Jean-Claude for a long time, and he won't care about something like that. I think he will be more concerned about you than about them to be honest." Anita tried calming him down, knowing that if he even got an inkling that his father's might be angry with him he would break down.

"Maybe…I should go back though, I don't want him to be angry." Jayden replied, seemingly ignoring her words for that moment.

"Okay if you think you can handle it go back. I was going to come over to congratulate you on your first show anyway so I'll see you later tonight okay?" She replied, moving her plans up by an hour because she knew that even if he was not alright or ready for it, Jayden would still go into that room just because he thought his fathers were mad at him.

"Alright I'll see you tonight, bye Anita." Jayden replied, hanging up the phone and putting it away. Standing, he quickly straightened his clothing out as he walked over to the door. Opening it, he took a step back in surprise as he saw his _Papa_ standing there, his hand raised about to knock.

"You surprised me." He whispered, lowering his head in shame as he remembered his earlier actions.

"Sorry," Asher replied, guessing what his son was thinking correctly. "Jayden. Look at me?"

Jayden hesitated for a second but finally relented, slowly looking up at his father. Seeing no anger or disappointment in his eyes, he was confused when he was pulled into a tight hug.

"We're not angry at you. Any anger we have is at the vampire who dared insinuate something like that, _never_ at you!" Asher whispered harshly.

"But…I was so rude. I stormed off like that, I brushed you off, and I was just so _rude!_" Jayden insisted, unable to understand why he was being forgiven so easily.

"Jayden, you did no such thing. The only rude person in that room was Truth, it was in NO way you." Asher comforted, knowing that the one thing Jayden feared the most was disappointing them. "Now, Truth owes you an apology, are you ready to hear it?"

Nodding, Jayden pulled away from Asher and followed him as they walked back to the living room where he found the others standing just as he had left them. Though he did notice Wicked glaring at his brothers back in disapproval, making him wonder what was going on.

Glancing at his _Père_, he saw only pride and a hint of worry but no disappointment, which made him give a sigh of relief.

"Jayden," Jean-Claude breathed out, walking over to his son and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Truth looked up when he heard the boy's name and really looked at him. The boy looked no older than seventeen, he was lean but if you really looked you could see the muscles that lay beneath his wiry frame. He had messy black hair as if he had just rolled out of bed and pale skin that only came from not going out in the sunlight too often. His brilliant green eyes changed shades whenever the light hit them a different way and his emotions changed.

Deciding to keep his opinions to himself so as to not lose this chance for both himself and his brother, he stepped up to apologize. "Jayden, I apologize. I should not have made such accusations towards you or your fathers, that was very rude of me, please forgive me."

"Alright." Jayden said after a moment, just wanting to move on from this point. He was shocked when Truth's face suddenly moved closer to his face and he felt lips on his own. Truth's lips were warm, indicating that he had recently fed. Snapping out of his shock, he felt Truth move away just as he was about to push him off.

"Thank you." Truth said, arrogant smirk firmly in place.

Jayden tried, he really did. He knew that he may anger his fathers, knew that these were potential allies that they may need, hell he even knew that there was a chance that Anita would not approve. But god dammit, he was pissed.

So even knowing all this, he still pulled his arm back and punched Truth straight in the nose, causing his head to turn to the side from the force.

No one moved for a full minute, too shocked by the sudden turn of events except for Truth, who put a hand on his nose in shock, unable to believe that the little human had done something like that.

"Harry?" Wicked, having been forgotten in the turn of events, suddenly broke the shocked silence. Jayden's head snapped towards the other vampire, not knowing how he could have possibly known that…_vile_ name.

"How do you know that name?" He hissed out, ignoring the vampire he had just punched for a minute.

"That scar…you're Harry Potter!" Wicked said with confidence.

"Don't call me that! My name is Jayden, not that vile name those bastards gave me before they abandoned me and went back to wherever they live!" Jayden snapped, unable to stop himself as he was reminded of his birth parents.

"Wherever they live? Harry," Seeing the glare aimed at him, Wicked quickly changed his mind. "…Jayden, sorry, you're birth parents are dead, they died over seventeen years ago." Wicked informed him, causing Jayden, Jean-Claude and Asher to stare at him in shock.

It could not be possible, if they had died seventeen years ago that means that they had died before Jayden was brought to them since according to the doctor they had taken him to, Jayden had been two years old when he had been dropped off in front of the club.

* * *

So next chapter, Jayden will begin to accept that he truly should be Harry, I hope... Also, Anita Richard and Micah next chappie!

In this chapter I was trying to show that nothing scares Jayden more than disappointing his dads and that when he gets it into his mind that he has disappointing them, nothing makes him believe that he hasn't. That comes into play majorly later.

TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
